1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an oven, and more particularly to a structure for fitting control knobs and a handle onto a control panel of an oven in manner to insulate the control knob and the handle of the oven from heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control knobs and the handle of a conventional oven are easily deformed due to heating. Further, the shape and the color of the control knobs and the handle are designed according to the oven and assembled onto the control panel of the oven. Following are some of the disadvantages of the conventional oven:
1. The control knobs easily get deformed and even gets damaged due to heating, and therefore the maintenance cost is high.
2. As the handle is directly assembled onto the control panel, therefore this would often pose high burn risk to the user during use.
3. The simple design of the control knob and the handle neither beautify the oven nor create attraction for the consumers to purchase the oven.
For improving the disadvantages described in 1 and 2 above, some have proposed to use control knobs and handle made of heat insulating material, but the surface of a heat insulating materials is usually rough and also the manufacturing cost is much higher, and therefore the cost for the consumers is accordingly higher.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new structure for fitting control knobs and a handle onto a control panel of an oven in order to resolve the defects of the aforementioned prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure for fitting control knobs and a-handle onto a control panel of an oven in a manner to insulate the control knobs and the handle from the heat of the oven, thus the deformation of the control knobs and the handle due to heating effects of the oven can be substantially reduced or eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure for fitting control knobs and a handle onto a control panel of an oven at no or little increase in the manufacturing cost.
In accordance with the above objects and other advantages of the present invention as broadly embodied and described herein, the present invention provides a structure for fitting control knobs and a handle onto a control panel of an oven comprising a control panel, a plurality positioning sets, at least a control knob and a handle, wherein the positioning sets function to insulate the control knobs, the handle and the control panel from heat.
According another aspect of the present invention, a simple structure with a variety of attractive shape and colored assembly parts for making the control knobs and the handle for fitting onto the control panel of the oven is provided such that the resultant outlook of the oven provides an attractive visional effect.